The overall goal of this proposal is to develop, sustain and disseminate a patient care centered (problem based learning) medical education model for training community-based physicians in nutrition and cancer. The generalist education at most medical schools today uses community physicians, or preceptors, to assist in educating medical students by offering "hands on" training in their medical offices and facilities. These preceptor role models represent an ideal, though understudied research group to target. The University of Nevada School of Medicine (UNSOM) is the only medical school in the state and currently has 120 active preceptors. These community preceptors practice in urban, rural and frontier areas throughout Nevada and are important educators of medical students during all four years of medical school. The primary emphasis of this proposal is to strengthen the medical nutrition education of these community preceptors who will in turn be better prepared to educate the medical students they train, as well as to serve the patients they see in their everyday clinical practices. The secondary emphasis is to disseminate this preceptor education program to other medical schools in order to increase the number of community-based physicians with enhanced knowledge, attitudes skills and behaviors in nutrition and cancer education. The specific aims of this proposal are to: 1) Implement and evaluate a program of nutrition and cancer medical education for community-based preceptors built on their specific needs and motivators to promote lifestyle changes in their patients. 2) Implement a "Preceptors Scholars" program to provide support and recognition to community-based preceptors. 3) Create an organizational structure that will develop, implement and evaluate a patient care-centered model (problem-based learning) for nutrition and cancer medical education of preceptors. 4) Sustain this innovative nutrition and cancer medical education model by dissemination to other medical schools, local, regional and national networks and organizations using publications, presentations, a website and workshop.